fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Reon Nishino
Reon Nishino is one of the main characters of Utopia Pretty Cure. A timid and nervous girl with a noticeable wild hairdo, not unlike a male lion’s mane. Poor Reon can’t seem to catch a break from her own paranoia. She sees potential danger in everything and often assumes the worst possible situation, always being on the verge of an emotional breakdown. But, despite all that, she's very kind and soft-hearted and absolutely loves animals, and they love her back just as much. Her alter ego is Cure Wild, the Cure of animals. Personality Despite her name, you'll be surprised to find that Reon is more like a nervous, panicky mouse than a courageous lion. Poor Reon can’t seem to catch a break from her own insecurities and fear. Easily scared, extremely cowardly and panics over very trivial things. It's not that rare for her to throw accusations around and assume the worst possible situation for minor problems. But she's is actually very kind-hearted and extremely friendly but that just hidden under her timid front. Reon is a huge animal friend and definitely feels more at ease around them than humans, aside from her parents. It's not unusual for Reon to have a small animal (like a bird, mouse or even snake) hidden in her insane hairdo. Appearance Relationships Adam Akemi Nanbara Renge Kitamori Satoko Touda Mayoi Kouhei Nishino Kumami Nishino Muspell Cure Wild "Creating Utopia with animals and life! The Forest of everlasting fauna, Cure Wild!" Cure Wild is Reon's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents animals, life and courage. Like the other Cures, Cure Wild later gains a personal weapon; the Titan Bell, which gives her the elemental power of fire. To transform, she has to have her yellow Magi Crystal, touch it and say: "Magiactivate". Her theme color is yellow and her symbol is a spade. Attacks |-|Finishers= *'Heart-beatdown' - The basic purification attack that all Cures are able to use from the start. *'Ultima Cannon' - The second purification attack, which all the Cures also can use, either together, in pairs, trio's and solo as well. *'Utopia Road' - The group attack using the Utopia Compass. *'Topaz Inferno' - Cure Wild's main attack in her Magical Form *'Perfect Rainbow' - The last group attack. |-|Sub-attacks= *'Fury Roar' - Cure Wild's first solo attack. *'Claw Slash' - One of Cure Wild's solo attacks. *'Flaring Mane' - One of Cure Wild's attacks with the Titan Bell. *'Zoo Chorus' - Another one of Cure Wild's attacks with the Titan Bell. Magical Cure Wild Songs Reon's voice actress, Ryou Hirohashi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Including duets and group-songs with Mika Kanai, who voices Akemi Nanbara, Kaori Mizuhashi, who voices Renge Kitamori, Miyuki Sawashiro, who voices Satoko Touda, Jun Fukuyama, who voices Adam and Kaori Ishihara, who voices the mysterious, currently unknown ally. Reon, and the other Precure, also sing the first ending song, Heartbeat Fanfare. * Zoology Kingdom * Dandelion Duets * Heartbeat Fanfare (Along with Mika Kanai, Kaori Mizuhashi, Miyuki Sawashiro and Jun Fukuyama) * Our UTOPIA (Along with Mika Kanai, Kaori Mizuhashi and Miyuki Sawashiro) * Timeless Revolution (Along with Mika Kanai, Kaori Mizuhashi, Miyuki Sawashiro and Kaori Ishihara) * Wildflower (along with Kaori Mizuhashi) Etymology Reon - Comes from the name Leon, which means "Lion". Nishino - The kanji in her surname can be read as "West" (Nishi) and "Field" (No). Keeping with the cardinal direction thematic. Trivia *The Nishino household has quite a lot of animals. Her home is practically a zoo. Examples include dogs, cats, rabbits, horses, monkeys, turtles, snakes, rats, squirrels, owls, hawks, kameleons, peacocks, moles, doves, a bear and many, many more. No lions though. Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Yellow Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:Fire using Cures